


Loose Ends

by ragnarok89



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Canon Compliant, Character Study, Community: tf_rare_pairing, Developing Relationship, Drabble, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Introspection, M/M, Male Bonding, Male Friendship, Military Training, One Shot, Parallels, Post-Predacons Rising (Prime Movie), Post-Season/Series 03, Short One Shot, tf-rare-pairing Weekly Request Response
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 18:45:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6163036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. Hints of Bumblebee/Smokescreen. Nothing was set in stone. Set after Beast Hunters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loose Ends

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the tf_rare_pairing prompt: "Smokescreen/Bumblebee – picture perfect"

Things were still recovering from chaos by the time Smokescreen had joined the Autobots. He had proven to be a warrior in his own right, but it was too many close calls to be considered a legend, not yet anyway.

Bumblebee knew that Smokescreen was both unsure of himself and yet utterly worthy of becoming a true warrior. He had made some mistakes and he had learned from them, and Bumblebee knew that. He had been in that same position a long time ago. Smokescreen still had much to learn, and there was a long road ahead for him.

Even after Cybertron had been revived, there was much work to be done, and the Autobots still had to keep the peace, for Optimus and for all those to return. Bumblebee knew that he had graduate from scout to warrior, and Smokescreen would do the same in due time. The combination of uncertainty and obligation was almost too much, but from many trials and errors they had encountered, they still had much to attest to.

Slowly but surely Bumblebee had become a leader in his own right, and Smokescreen undeniably was eager to prove himself. Nothing was set in stone and the possibilities were pretty endless for them both.

There was still hope for them, and after what they had been through, there was no limit to they could accomplish. From being scouts to warriors in their own standing, Bumblebee and Smokescreen weren't picture perfect, but it was a start.

There were loose ends to tie up, after all.


End file.
